1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic paintball gun, and more particularly to a pneumatic paintball gun including a simplified loading and firing mechanism for allowing the paintball or bullet to be easily and quickly loaded and to be effectively fired by pressurized air or gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pneumatic paintball guns or bullet guns comprise a handgun shaped gun body including a hand grip for being held or grasped by the users, and including a loading assembly disposed in the upper portion of the gun body for feeding the paintballs or bullets into the firing chamber of the gun body one by one, and including a firing assembly disposed in the middle or lower portion of the gun body for firing the paintballs or bullets out of the firing chamber of the gun body.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,711 to Perry et al. discloses one of the typical low pressure electrically operated pneumatic paintball guns also comprising an upper chamber formed in the upper portion of the gun body for receiving a loading assembly which may be used for feeding the paintballs or bullets into the firing chamber of the gun body one by one, and a middle or lower chamber formed in the middle or lower portion of the gun body for receiving a firing assembly which may be used for selectively firing the paintballs or bullets out of the firing chamber of the gun body.
However, the loading assembly and the firing assembly are separated from each other and include a relatively complicated structure having a number of parts or elements required to be manufactured and assembled such that the manufacturing processes are complicated and the manufacturing costs will be greatly increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,950 to Juan discloses another typical lacquer bullet gun comprising a firing device disposed in the upper portion of the gun body for feeding the paintballs or bullets into the firing chamber of the gun body one by one, and a gas entry valve disposed in the middle or lower portion of the gun body for controlling the pressurized air or gas to selectively flow into the firing chamber of the gun body and to fire the paintballs or bullets out of the firing chamber of the gun body when a trigger of the gun body is pulled or actuated by the users.
However, similarly, the firing device and the gas entry valve are separated from each other and the gun body is required to be formed with two chambers or passages therein for receiving the firing device and the gas entry valve respectively, such that the typical lacquer bullet gun also include a relatively complicated structure having a number of parts or elements required to be manufactured and assembled such that the manufacturing processes are complicated and the manufacturing costs will be greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pneumatic paintball guns or lacquer bullet guns.